Secrets Revealed
by soccerfreak9
Summary: Takes place summer before junior year. Rachel has been hiding something from everyone at school. When a certain blonde cheerleader enters her life can she continue to keep her secret? I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Mentions of abuse and rape please don't read if you don't like the thought of these subjects ON HOLD -RIP CORY MONTEITH-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place summer before junior year. Rachel has been hiding something from everyone at school. When a certain blonde cheerleader enters her life can she continue to keep her secret?

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

It was January 15 and Rachel was walking home from dance class. Her cousin was suppose to pick her up, but after waiting for two hours she just decided to walk home. Normally her fathers would pick her up, but they were away on some convention work. The convention just so happened to be taking place in Florida. Her dad, Hiram, was a big time lawyer and her daddy, Leroy, was a big time doctor in Lima, Ohio.

She was angry with her cousin for not being there when she had gotten out after dance class. She couldn't stay mad at him though because he was always there for her when he fathers were out of town. Rachel's fathers went out of town a lot. They spent most of their time at conventions for work. She didn't mind at first because she had a great life. She lived in a huge house and got everything she could ever want, but what she really wanted now was to spend time with her fathers.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the shuffling of feet behind her. She turned around to see what the noise was but she didn't see anyone. She turned back around and continued walking. She continued to hear the shuffling of feet but every time she turned around no one was there. She started thinking that she was just imagining the noise.

The second she finally believed she was safe someone grabbed her from behind. The person placed their hand over her mouth and dragged her into an alley. The person threw her to the ground. When this person did she finally got a good look at the person. It was a male probably around six feet tall. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Rachel went to scream but he smacked her across the face.

"Shut up you slut!" he yelled as he continued to hit and kick Rachel. The pain was unbearable. She tried to scream but couldn't get enough air in her lungs to get a good scream. She begged the guy to leave her alone that she'd do anything if he just let her go.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, please," Rachel begged as she continued to cry on the ground.

He didn't stop though her continued on hitting and kicking her. Finally he stopped kicking her. She heard the shuffling of feet and thought it was going to be over. She went to move but was only kicked from behind.

She felt him rip her clothes and start to get on top of her. "You're going to like it," he kept saying over and over and over. She cried for mercy, asking him to let her go. She was begging for the last thing in her life, her innocence, her virginity. The next thing she remembers in the blackness of sleep.

* * *

Puck was running late, she was supposed to pick her cousin up two hours ago from dance class. He couldn't believe he forgot to pick her up. He had been playing Halo with Mike, Artie, and Sam when he realized what time it was.

He had made it to the dance studio but Rachel wasn't there. He started driving around looking for her. It was 10:00 and 10 degrees below zero and he knew he had to find her. if something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

Rachel and he have always been close, despite the fact that he picked on her in school. Rachel knew how he felt about his dad leaving and wanting to show that he was a man and that no one should mess with him. He finally decided to get out of his car and start looking for her. Puck knew he wouldn't be able to find her by lust looking for her while he was in the car.

He was walking across an alley when someone ran into him knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" Puck yelled. The guy didn't even look back as he continued on running. He looked into the alley that the person had just run out of and noticed a figure lying on the ground.

He slowly started walking closer to whatever was on the ground. As he got closer he noticed that it was a young girl around his age and she had long brown hair. He thought the girl looked familiar but he couldn't place from were. As he got closer though he was able to get a good look and saw with much horror that it was Rachel Berry, his cousin.

"Rachel!" he yelled as he ran the rest of the way over to her. "Rach wake. Please you got to wake up," he pleaded and pleaded for Rachel to wake up as well as yelling for help. When he realized no one was going to help them he slowly picked her up being careful of the cuts and bruises and brought her to his car.

Once she was in his car he took off towards the nearest hospital. He was speeding down every street so he could get Rachel help. He ended up making it to the hospital in 10 minutes. He picked her up and ran into the hospital screaming for some one to help.

"Please you've got to help my cousin was hurt. Some one please," He said as a doctor ran over to him.

"What's her name and age?" the doctor questioned. "Get a room ready for examination," the doctor turned to say to a nurse.

"Her name's Rachel Berry and she's 15," Puck told the doctor.

"Alright we'll look after her and update you on her condition," The doctor stated already wheeling Rachel away towards a room.

Once they were gone all he could really do was wait for the news on Rachel's condition, but first he had to call his mom and Rachel's dads. Puck couldn't believe he let this happen to her. it was all his fault if he had just paid more attention to the time and less on his stupid game he would have been their on time and she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

**I know this chapter is rather short but I hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2

**Third Person**

_17 months later_

Ever since that night 17 months ago Rachel has been terrified. She no longer has the loving family environment she would like. 2 months after she was raped Rachel found out she was pregnant. She was terrified of telling her dads. Her Aunt Maria Puckerman offered to tell them for her. Her Aunt Maria was Noah Puckerman's mom. She loved her Aunt Maria she was like the mother that Rachel never had.

The previous 17 months had been awful. When her dad's discovered that she was pregnant they kicked her out of the house. At this time Rachel was 4 months pregnant and school had already ended for the year. Her dads sent her to live at her grandma's house that was roughly 5 hours away from Lima so no one would recognize her.

When she was 7 months pregnant she and her uncle who was visiting were in a car accident and Rachel had to go into emergency surgery or her baby would die. Rachel was terrified of her baby dying. She loved the baby even though her father had raped her. That night Rachel had a beautiful baby girl which she named Ava. Ava was born 2 months early but was extremely well grown and healthy for being born so early. After being in the hospital for 3 days she was able to take her baby girl home.

When Ava was born Rachel's dads had told everyone in their family that Ava had died in the car accident and that Rachel didn't want to see any one because she was so heart broken. The only person besides her fathers that knew was Rachel's Aunt Maria.

Rachel was able to move back in with her dads once Ava had been born. Her fathers spent the next 2 weeks papering Rachel helping her take care of Ava. Soon enough her fathers could no longer take Rachel and Ava and walked out on them. Rachel was crying hysterically when she found their bed empty the next morning and a note telling them they were leaving and the house was now in her name and that they'd put money into an account for her and Ava every month.

When Rachel started school she had to get a baby sitter for Ava. When it came to this she ended up calling her Grandma Ariel and her Grandpa Billy for help. She told her grandparents that her dads had lied to them and that they had walked out on her after 3 weeks leaving her alone with Ava. Her grandma offered to watch her while she was in school, but she had to find a way to get a job so she could help with the bills and stuff for Ava and herself.

School wasn't much better for Rachel. Despite the fact that she was the cousin of the school's badass she was still named a loser. She just slushied every day and was made fun of. She soon joined glee club and finally felt like she was apart of something special. The New Directions had won sectionals despite the Puck, Finn, and Quinn baby gate. Rachel had tired to help Quinn during her pregnancy but Quinn just pushed her help away.

Things were okay at home though Ava had started sleeping through the night which got easier for Rachel as time went on. She was able to get a job at Breadsticks to help pay for everything. The only down part was that she had to travel out of town to go shopping with Ava so no one would recognize her.

After sectionals she had met Jessie it was the first guy she had dated since she was raped. Jessie was a senior at Carmel High. Jessie didn't know about Ava, she had decided to keep her hidden from him. She found out that Jessie had just been using her. Jessie ended up egging Rachel after he rejoined Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel also discovered that her mom Shelby Corcoran the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby had used Jessie to get to Rachel and once she did Shelby had decided that she didn't want to be Rachel's mom. She then adopted Quinn's baby when her and Puck decided to give their baby girl, Beth, up for adoption.

It was finally the summer after her sophomore year of high school Ava was 10 months old. Rachel was up early she got ready for the day to begin and went down to get something to eat. She wanted to eat before Ava woke up so she didn't have to worry about eating while helping Ava with everything.

When Rachel had finished eating she went up stairs. Ava had yet to awoken so she started walking around the house. She came across her fathers' room. Rachel walked into the room, it was the same and it was when they first left. The note left by her fathers was still sitting on the bed were they had put in, dry water droplets from when she started crying.

_Flashback_

_Rachel had just awoken to Ava crying. She had walked into the nursery to grab Ava. She changed and feed her before bringing her down stairs. She had sat on the flooring playing with the little girl when she realized that she hadn't seen her dads all morning._

_She picked up Ava and put her in her pen that was in the living room before going to look for her fathers. She walked around the whole house looking for her before she came across the only room she had yet to look in. Her fathers' bedroom door was slightly ajar._

_She slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. The room looked as if no one had been in there all night. She walked further into the room and noticed that her fathers' closet was empty almost as if they had packed up all their things and left._

_When she went to leave; she finally noticed the note sitting on the bed. She went and grabbed it to read what it said._

_It read._

_Dear Rachel,_

_We are so sorry it has come to this but me and your father had left. We can't stand being in the same house as Ava. Every time we see her we think of what that horrible man had done to you. We love you Rachel but we can't stay with you and that thing anymore. We love you not it. It took your childhood away from you. We are leaving the house to you. Your father and I had it put in your name._

_We will also be sending you $20,000 a month so you can take care of yourself and that child. We are so sorry for leaving you._

_Love, _

_Your Father, Leroy_

_End Flashback_

Rachel was broken out of her thoughts by Ava crying. Rachel ran upstairs to her grabbing. The little girl was up and looking for her mommy.

"I'm right here my beautiful little girl," Rachel said as she picked Ava up. She comforted the girl baby rocking her back and forth. Soon enough the sobs quieted to soft whimpers.

"Is my little Ava hungry?" Rachel asked the little girl. In response she got a toothless smile and a small giggle from the baby. "I'll take that as a yes," Rachel stated while walking towards the door of the nursery.

Once Rachel got to the kitchen she put Ava in her high chair and went to grab her some baby food. Once Rachel had grabbed the baby food she walked back over to Ava. She slowly feed the fussy girl. Ava kept refusing to eat her food and nearly hit Rachel a couple of times. Rachel finally got the young girl to settle down and eat her food.

Once Rachel was done feeding Ava she brought her upstairs so she could change her and get her ready for the day. Ava babbled as Rachel changed the girl. Ava was pointing at different things almost as if she was telling Rachel what each thing in her room was. Even for a baby Ava was really smart. Rachel felt it was wrong to treat the girl as if she didn't know anything. Babies understand more than people give them credit for.

"How do you feel about visiting Nana and Papa?" Rachel asked Ava as she picked her up. Ava just squealed in excitement. Rachel just laughed at Ava's techniques. Rachel was excited to see her Grandma Ariel. Even though she watched the girl during school Rachel didn't really get to sit and talk with her without the craziness of the morning.

Rachel grabbed her and Ava a coat before carefully putting it on the young girl. Rachel carefully walked to the car opening the back door once she reached it. Rachel carefully put the girl into the car seat. Once she was done she ran to the other side of the car and got in the front seat.

The drive to Grandma Ariel's house was peaceful Ava always like being in the car the sound and movement of the car caused her to fall asleep. Rachel smiled at the sleeping Ava. She loved her daughter so much, but sometimes it was pain to take care of her. Rachel didn't get to go out with friends like she would like to. She hardly had any free time between school, work, her extra circular activities and taking care of Ava. Even though she didn't have a lot of free time she still wouldn't trade Ava for anything in the world.

When Grandma Ariel heard her granddaughter's car approach she ran out to greet the teenager and her wonderful daughter. Ariel was also happy to see her granddaughter and great granddaughter.

"How are my lovely granddaughter and great granddaughter?" Grandma Ariel asked Rachel.

"We're great Nana," Rachel responded while carefully giving her Grandma a hug while trying not to jostle the sleeping Ava.

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Those who don't know I have a poll on my profile about what my next story pairing should be Santana/Rachel, Faberrittana, Puck/Rachel, Finn/Rachel. Oh and if you haven't read my other story Healing Takes Time feel free to read it. I'm hoping to get 5 reviews before my next update. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to update and thank you for those of you who reviewed.**

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

The glee club had decided to meet up and go to six flags. It was Quinn's idea to go. The glee club was excited about going to six flags but a few knew that one special person was missing from the group. The glee club has met up about six times since summer had started and not one time has Rachel been to one of the meetings. Finn and Rachel had supposedly started dating at the end of the previous year but every time he texted her Rachel said she was busy or that what he told everyone.

Puck knew something was up. It wasn't like his cousin to miss anything involving glee club even if it was to simply go to the zoo or something like that. Puck really missed hanging out with his cousin. Rachel had become very detached after he found her. Sometimes Puck thought that Rachel blamed him for what happened to her. Puck even blamed himself most of the time. If only he had remembered her needed to pick her up she never would have been raped and gotten pregnant. Thinking of Rachel being pregnant reminded him of the baby girl that he and Quinn had given up for adoption. It also reminded him of Rachel's baby girl that lost its life before it even got a chance to live.

"Are you sure Rachel said she was busy?" Puck asked his old friend. Finn looked over at him.

"I'm positive Puck now would you stop asking about her," Finn snapped at his former best friend.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "No one even likes her so why should she even bother coming. Half the time I wonder why we even decide to invite her." Kurt continued on to show his distaste for the brunette diva.

Brittany couldn't help but feel sadden at the thought of Rachel not being there. Rachel and Brittany used to be in the same dance class and during school Rachel would try and tutor her during their free period. Brittany and Rachel had become good friends during the school year and hated that she had no time for her now that they were out of school. Brittany loved hanging out with Santana but there was something about Rachel that caught Brittany's attention.

Santana wanted to slap the green giant for being so oblivious. Santana may have not always been a big supporter of the diva but that didn't mean she hated her. Santana is willing to admit that she didn't particularly like the brunette at first but grew to like her. Santana's view definitely changed when Rachel stood up for her when everyone was accusing her of giving their set list to Sue. Santana shared her thoughts with Matt and he too was worried for the Jewish girl. Matt didn't really associate with the girl but that wasn't because he didn't like her it was for a totally different reason.

Kurt on the other hand was glad that the diva hadn't showed up. He found her annoying and hated that she had a crush on Finn. Kurt truly disliked the girl and believed that she had no talent and was a slut that was after every guy she believed she could get. Kurt knew she was a self absorb diva that had the best life and only cared about herself.

Despite the fact that Rachel wasn't there the glee club did have fun. They enjoyed the time they had together and knew that they were all becoming closer. Puck wished that Rachel was there because Rachel loved roller coasters. She would drag him to six flags at least once a year. Puck sister would always come with them because Rachel loved hanging out with Sarah and if Sarah couldn't go on a ride that Puck wanted to go on she would stay with Sarah while he went on.

Puck was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Finn and Quinn making out behind the bathroom. Puck was furious, Finn was supposed to be dating his cousin. He couldn't believe that Finn would cheat on his cousin especially since he knew how it felt to be cheated on. Puck was so angry that he walked over to Quinn and Finn and punched Finn the face yelling at him telling him that the punch was for Rachel.

Quinn turned and looked at Finn. "I thought you broke up with her?" Quinn questioned Finn. Quinn may not have liked Rachel at the beginning of the school year but she grew to like the girl even though she still made fun of her.

"I never said that I was dating her," Finn responded back stupidly. He didn't understand why Quinn was so upset that he cheated on that stupid little slut that ruined their relationship in the first place. "Besides who really cares if we're still dating?" he went on to question. Quinn didn't even bother responding she just slapped him across the face and walked away.

After Puck came home from six flags he went over to Rachel's house to visit her. When he got there no one was home. Puck noticed that one of her fathers' cars was missing and so was her. Usually if the family went out they all took the same car. He knew something was up but just didn't know what it was yet.

Brittany was also wondering about Rachel. Brittany knew that Rachel didn't have many friends but she wouldn't just drop off the face of the earth. Brittany was in her room looking at pictures of her and Rachel from when they were younger. Rachel was always the level headed one. That was what Brittany liked best about the brunette. She loved that Rachel was level headed but also knew how to have fun.

Both Brittany and Puck fell asleep with thoughts about Rachel Berry rolling around in there heads. Both teenagers were willing to go the distance to be there for their friend and cousin.

**Here's the next chapter. I know it is really short but I wanted to put in the thoughts of those in the glee club before I really got into the story. So please review and tell me what you think and what I should do in future chapters. Would really love to hear what you guys think I should do.**

**P.S. I put up a new poll with new pairings on what my next story should be so please check it out even if you voted on the other poll. Also the new story is up and the majority vote was for Faberrittana so feel free to check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4

**Third Person**

It was a Sunday and Rachel didn't have to work so she decided to take Ava to the park to have some fun. Normally Rachel would take her to the park by her grandma's house but decided against it. She wanted Ava to see new surroundings and not the same ones she is used to. It also helped that the park by her had a lot of ducks and Ava loves ducks. Rachel packed some bread so Ava could feed the ducks.

The only thing Rachel feared was seeing some one that she knew from school. She was already considered a loser and didn't want things to get worse. Rachel didn't fear that things may get worse for her she worried about the affect it would have on her daughter. Ava was her life and she wouldn't change what happened to her.

It didn't take long for Rachel to drive to the park. The park was only a few blocks down from her house but she didn't feel like walking so she just drove. The park looked so beautiful in the summer with all the trees and the lake.

Rachel carefully got Ava out of her car seat and put her in the stroller before walking on the path down to the lake. Ava babbled about everything, she was pointing and laughing as they walked down toward the lake. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Ava is so innocent, she was just a baby and Rachel loved her care free manner.

When Rachel and Ava reached the lake Rachel laid out a blanket so she and Ava could sit on it. Rachel also brought out the picnic she had made for her and Ava. Ava was still babbling on as she was looking up at the sky.

Rachel carefully took Ava out of the stroller and put her on the blanket. Ava rolled over and looked up at Rachel with those beautiful brown eyes. Rachel saw a lot of herself in Ava which she was happy about. Rachel picked Ava up and slowly began to feed her the food she had packed. Ava would push the food away a few times before finally eating it. Rachel talked to the young girl as she feed her and Ava talked to her.

When Rachel was done feeding Ava she began to eat herself. She watched as Ava played with the grass and dandelions on the ground. Ava found everything so fascinating. Rachel kept eating as Ava played but continued to watch her so she didn't get hurt.

When Rachel was done eating she grabbed the left over bread and picked up Ava before taking her over to the pond. She rested Ava on her knee as she gave the girl a piece of bread. Ava squealed in delight as she threw the bread into the water. Ava continued to squeal as the duck ate the bread that Ava had thrown. The next ten minutes was spent watching Ava throw bread into the late and the ducks eating. Watching Ava happy at the fact that she got to feed the ducks made her think about Brittany and her love for ducks.

Brittany knew something was wrong with Rachel. Brittany had even brought her concerns to Santana. Santana liked the diva but was afraid it would ruin her reputation and that is why she made fun of her. Santana had also noticed that the diva was never around and it worried her. Santana told Brittany to ask Puck. Brittany didn't understand why Santana told her to ask Puck but she went with it any ways.

This was why Brittany was standing outside of Puck's house about to knock on the door. Brittany took a breath before she went to knock, but as she was about to knock the door open. Brittany was shocked that she jumped back a few feet causing the person on the other side of the door to laugh. Brittany looked up to see a young girl about eight years old at the door.

"Hi," the girl whispered before looking away.

"Hi my name is Brittany what's yours," Brittany asked the young girl. Brittany had a feeling that the girl in front of her was Puck's sister. Brittany remembered Santana saying that Puck had a younger sister that went to school with her younger sister.

"I'm Mia Noah's little sister," Mia answered as she waved her hand at Brittany. Brittany smiled at Mia before waving right back at her. Brittany could hear Puck call out for Mia before appearing behind the girl. Mia turned around to look at Puck before saying, "Look I got a new friend and her name is Brittany."

"That's great Mia," Puck said as he picked up his baby sister. Puck may be a badass at school but at home he was a big softy.

"Can we talk?" Brittany asked the boy that she was beginning to see in a new light.

"Sure," Puck said before putting his sister down and telling her to go watch a movie while he and Brittany talked.

Mia grumbled a "don't scare her away," before turning and walking into the living room as Puck showed her up to his room.

Once the two had reached Puck's room he turned around her and asked, "What do you want to talk about," before sitting down on his bed.

"Rachel," Brittany told Noah. An unknown looked crossed over the boy's face that had Brittany confused.

"What about Rachel?" Puck asked the girl. Puck feared that Brittany knew they were cousins. Honestly Puck didn't really care if Brittany knew but Rachel worried that his reputation would fall if anyone found out that they were cousins.

"Something's wrong with Rachel," Brittany told Puck. The two teens spent the next hour talking about Rachel and what they had noticed since the end of last year and the beginning of the summer. Brittany also told Puck that it was Santana that had sent her to him. Puck explained to Brittany that Rachel and he were cousins and Santana was aware of that fact.

Puck and Brittany also went on to devise a plan as to how to figure out what was wrong with Rachel. Puck and Brittany decided that they would wait until Rachel left the house and then sneak in to see if they could find any clues as to what was wrong with the diva. Puck knew that Rachel usually spent Sunday's at her grandma and grandpa's house. Thank god for Puck and Brittany Sunday just happened to be the very next day.

Soon enough Puck's mom had arrived home. Mrs. Puckerman made dinner for her family and even invited Brittany to stay for dinner and insisted that Brittany call her Maria instead of Mrs. Puckerman. Once they finished eating Brittany left to go home for the night. Both teens slept a peaceful night that night knowing they would soon find out what was wrong with their friend.

The following day Puck and Brittany met up outside of Rachel's house an noon. Puck knew that Rachel likes to leave early in the morning and since her car wasn't in the drive he knew that he was correct on his assumption. Puck and Brittany walked up to the door, Puck already having the key out as to not be seen by the neighbors. After Puck had opened the door to the house the two started to walk around.

"I'll look upstairs while you look downstairs," Puck told Brittany before walking up the stairs he knew would lead to Rachel's room. Puck looked around Rachel's room and her dad's and saw nothing that was really all that shocking. The only thing that did seem off was that Rachel's dad's bed seemed like it hadn't been used in months. Puck was just about to head downstairs when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Puck slowly made his way to what was usually the guest bedroom. When he opened the door her got the biggest shock of his life.

Brittany wasn't having any luck downstairs either. She looked in all the rooms and didn't see anything that would seem abnormal for a teenager. She did notice a few toys were lying around but didn't really think anything of it. Brittany also noticed that the girl not only had one pool but two pools, one was inside and the other was outside. Brittany assumed that the second pool was used strictly for winter since it was currently empty. Brittany was just about to give up when she heard Puck call her name.

Brittany immediately started running up the stairs and to the room in which Puck's voice coming from. All Puck could say was "It can't be," over and over again. When Brittany walked inside the room she was shocked. The room contained a crib and a lot of baby toys lying around. The room was painted light colors and had pictures of Winnie the Poo on them. Brittany also saw a picture of Rachel holding a little baby girl in her arms as she lay in a hospital bed. Brittany started to put all the pieces together.

She started realizing that the toys on the ground belong to a baby, Rachel's baby. It also explained why she didn't want anyone in her house and why she has been avoiding the team throughout the summer.

"Puck we have to get out of here," Brittany stated trying to pull the teenage boy along but he was in shock and couldn't move. It was like Puck was in a whole other world.

Puck couldn't believe that his niece was alive. Puck couldn't help but wonder why Rachel didn't tell him that the baby hadn't really died that night in the hospital. It also made Puck wonder where Rachel's dads were. Puck was pulled out of his thoughts by Brittany pulling on his arm and the sound of a car pulling into the drive way.

The two teens quickly made their way down the stairs and toward the back down. Just as they were about to open the back door and leave they heard the click of the front door opening and it quickly closing. They heard foot steps start making there way toward the kitchen and as they were about to walk out of the door of voice say "What do you think you're doing here?"

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update but I hope you like this chapter. I would also like to thank Dominic Flynn for giving me this idea for the last part of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I really hope you like it.**

**P.S. don't forget I still have that new poll up and you have a choice between 12 different pairings so please vote. For those of you who can't vote through the poll I will give you the choices and you can choose the top choices you would like me to write about. I will be tallying up both the votes from the poll and those left in a review.**

**So here are your choices**

**Berrittana, Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Shelby, Rachel/Mike, Puck/Rachel, Rachel/Sam, Brittany/Santana, Marley/Jake, Ryder/Marley, Rachel/Finn, Brody/Rachel, Brittany/Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5

**Third Person**

_Previously_

_They heard foot steps start making there way toward the kitchen and as they were about to walk out of the door of voice say "What do you think you're doing here?"_

_Now_

Brittany and Puck turned around to find Rachel standing in the door way caring a little girl in her arms. Both teens were in shock at being caught and in shock about seeing Rachel. "So are you going to tell me why you're snooping around my house?" Rachel asked the teens once again.

"We were worried about you," Brittany told the brunette. Rachel could see the honesty in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She wanted to be mad at Brittany, well at both of the actually but she just couldn't.

"She's alive," Rachel heard Puck whisper. Rachel turned to look at him and when she did she saw the hurt that she had caused him by not being there. "Why didn't you tell me?" Puck questioned his cousin.

"My dad's wanted everyone to believe she was dead," Rachel responded back to Puck. "I am so sorry Noah," she continued on to tell him as she walked over to him with the sleeping girl in her arms. "Would you like to hold her?" Rachel asked him.

Puck didn't responded he just slowly move his arms to cradle them around the girl before taking her from her mother's arms. "What's her name?" Puck quietly asked.

"It's Ava," Rachel responded before turning to look at Brittany once again. "Let's take this into the other room so we're not just standing here."

When the three teens had finally settled down in the living room with Ava resting in Pucks arms and Brittany sitting next to Rachel on the couch, Puck finally asked Rachel to tell him everything.

"My dad's believe that Ava was a disgrace. After I gave birth to her they tried to get me to give her up for adoption, but I couldn't. Ava was just so perfect no matter how it happened," Rachel started off by saying. She turned to look at Brittany and saw a look that caught her by surprise.

"How did you get pregnant?" Brittany asked the girl she liked. Brittany noticed a flash of horror go across the girl's face and said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Brittany saw a relief look flash over her face.

"I will Brittany just not right now I'm not ready," Rachel told the girl. Brittany has always been nice to Rachel but she wasn't sure if she could trust her yet. Rachel turned to look at Puck who was still looking down at the little girl in his arms.

Puck felt Rachel's eyes on him and looked up at her. Rachel had this big smile across her face that just lit up the room. "What else happened?" Puck asked. Once he did the smile he loved to see on his cousin's face vanished.

"Um…." Rachel started saying trying to come up with the right way to say the next part. "Well when they finally dropped the idea of an adoption, they said the only way I could keep her is if nobody knew, so I wouldn't disgrace the Berry name. It wasn't perfect I went home but nothing was ever the same. They couldn't even look at Ava or me because of what happened. They started going on more and more business trips and one day the just left all together." Rachel finally finished saying. The heartbroken look on Puck's face made her want to crawl in a ball and just disappear.

Puck surprised her though by carefully getting up while still holding Ava in his arms and going over to give Rachel a hug. Rachel broke down in tears at finally having someone to talk to besides her grandma and aunt. Brittany noticing what was going on also moved nest to Rachel to help comfort her as the girl continued to cry.

Puck vowed that he would do what ever he could to help his cousin out even if it meant that he had to call the one person he knew Rachel would not want to see. Puck then realized that Rachel may not want this person involved and if she did then the person would be with her right now.

Rachel thought about how her relationship with Noah had changed ever since she had Ava and what it would mean for her now that both Noah and Brittany knew her biggest secret. Rachel knew that Noah wouldn't say anything but she wasn't exactly for sure about Brittany. She wanted to trust Brittany she really did but she knew how Santana could be.

Rachel and Puck were broken out of their thoughts by Ava crying. Ava was looking around for her mom because she didn't know who Puck was. When Ava started crying Rachel immediately went of to Puck and took her from the crying girl soothing her as she did so.

"Hush, it's okay," Rachel kept whispering to her little princess. Ava's cries soon turned in to little whimpers as she started to calm down.

"You are really good with her," Brittany told Rachel. Brittany was happy to see Rachel happy. Brittany knew Rachel was happy because she had this smile on her face when she was holding the infant in her arms.

"Thank you," Rachel responded back toward Brittany. "I'll be right back I'm going to put her down for her nap." Rachel then went on to say as she stood up before leaving the room.

Brittany took this time to look around the house to see a bunch of pictures of Rachel and Ava, Rachel and Puck when they were little, Rachel, Ava, and what Brittany assumes to be Rachel's grandmother. Rachel looked so happy in the pictures on the wall and it wasn't the fact smile she showed at school. The smile in the pictures was a true happy smile that was never on Rachel's face at school unless she was on a stage. Brittany was so lost in thought that she hadn't even realized that Rachel had come back downstairs and was trying to get her attention.

"I wanted to thank you for coming," Rachel told Brittany once she had her attention.

"It's no problem Rachie," Brittany told the brunette, "You're my friend and I will always be there for you no matter what."

Rachel could see the sincerity in Brittany's eyes as she talked. Brittany noticed Rachel looking at her and smiled back at Rachel causing her to blush and hide her face.

"Would you like to hang out sometime Rachel?" Brittany asked the girl. Brittany then noticed that someone was missing. Brittany didn't notice that Puck was no longer in the room.

"He left," Rachel told Brittany upon seeing her look around for Puck, "his mom needed him to babysit Sarah," Rachel went on to explain upon seeing Brittany's confused look. "And I would most definitely like to hang out sometime.

Brittany smiled and started jumping up and down whisper yelling, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The two girls spent the next few hours watching movies, playing with Ava, and getting to know each other better. Brittany learned that Rachel took gymnastics classes and Rachel learned that Brittany was actually really smart. When it was time for Brittany to leave both of the girls were sad at the thought of not seeing each other. Both girls quickly exchanged numbers before Brittany ran out to her car where her dad was waiting for her.

That night both girls fell asleep thinking out the other and what a good day they had and unable to wait for the next time they hung out.

**I know it's short but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and what you think the next chapter should be about.**


End file.
